villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nick the Neo-Nazi
Nick was a homophobic-bigot Army surplus store owner and a minor character and antagonist of Falling Down (1993). He was portrayed by Frederic Forrest. Biography Though many of the people that William Foster came across are simply regular jerks, Nick is one that can most certainly be considered a Villainous one, and one of the few completely villainous persons in the movie, alongside with the Latinos gang members. Nick is one of the many people that Foster came across. Foster stopped at his shop to buy himself a new pair of shoes. Nick talked to Foster whilst insulting a pair of gay men, causing the two to leave the store in anger. Foster then saw a police car arriving at where he was, so he hides in one of the changing rooms. Detective Sandra Torres walked in and asked Nick that she was looking for a man in his late 40s, with a white shirt and tie and carrying a gym bag full of guns. Surprisingly, Nick hides Foster in a dressing room and pushes the bag away with his foot, telling Torres that he didn't see a person matching said description, all the while demeaningly addressing her as "officer-ess". Nick then shows Foster his private stash. This stash was of Nazi paraphernalia such as a used canister of Zyklon-B, poisonous cyanide gas which was used to kill numerous people during Holocaust, especially kikes. He also wondered how many kikes that one little can took out. Nick then offers Foster his rocket launcher, then congratulates him for shooting up the Whammyburger restaurant, having heard about the said incident via a police scanner. Nick reveals his hatred towards black people thinking the employees were nothing but a "buncha fuckin n**gers" when he thought it was nice looking white kids on TV. Then he assumes Foster shares his Neo-Nazi views. Foster, however, was sickened by Nick and his beliefs and claimed that Nick is sick. Angered, Nick pulls out a Taurus PT92 pistol, a copy of the famous Beretta 92F, and threatened Foster, demanding that he takes his rocket launcher, or he'll kill the dippy motherfucker. Nick then searches his bag, he notices a snowglobe for the latter's daughter, which he deems to be "faggot shit", before throwing it away, smashing it. This pushes Foster over the edge. Nick then unsuccessfully attempts to handcuff Foster, telling him that he will take him to the police, but only after fantasizing about Foster being raped by a n**ger, begging him to "give it to me", in a sexual hallucination. While doing so, Foster stabs him with a hidden butterfly knife. Nick realizes that the knife isn't his, then stares at a nearby mirror. Foster proclaims to Nick about whether or not it's good to "exercise your rights", before shooting the latter with his own gun in cold blood, killing him. Nick's body was later found stuffed inside his own display case by Foster. Gallery William Foster Surplus Store.jpg|Nick, as he is talking to Foster. Nick and gay men.jpg|Nick, as he insults the gay men. Nick's Pistol.jpg|Nick taking out his pistol, as he threaten the gay men. Nick and Det. Torres.jpg|Nick have a conversation with Det. Torres. Nick's rocket launcher.jpg|Nick showing Foster his rocket launcher. William Foster gunpoint by Nick.jpg|Nick holding Foster at gunpoint to demands him to lean on the counter. Nick and William Foster's snowglobe.jpg|Nick holding Foster's snowglobe. Nick and butterfly knife.jpg|"This isn't one of mine." Nick's death.jpg|Nick gets shot by Foster, smashing into a mirror. Category:Totalitarians Category:Xenophobes Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Supremacists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Rapists Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker